The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name Lucille (Oglevee No. 9058, Bodger No. 9GM 87-1). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by David Lemon at Bodger Seeds, Ltd., Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of Pink Floral Cascade (unpatented).times.Bodger No. 8GM 189-1. Pink Floral Cascade is distinguished from Lucille primarily by its smaller, lighter salmon flowers and by the fact that it is a much more open, less branched plant.
The New cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevell Ltd., Connellsville, Pa., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Lts. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive progagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., using full light, 60.degree. Fahrenheit night temperature, 68.degree. Fahrenheit day temperature, 72.degree. Fahrenheit vent temperature and grown in a soilless media of constant fertilizer 200 to 250 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium has a response time of six weeks from the rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 10.0 cm pot.